After
by Thirteenth-D
Summary: After Marley passes out on the stage during sectionals, Kitty doesn't leave her side. Minor spoilers, I guess. (Faberry and Brittana mentions.) (Some chapters are a little M, though I'll say in the Author's Note if they are.)
1. Chapter 1

She lay there, barely breathing, with an IV in her arm and a tube down her throat. I had been in the hospital room for over two hours, not moving, not eating… I was honestly surprised when my brain pointed out the fact that I was breathing. I didn't think I had the right to breathe after all this. After what I put Marley through; after she passed out on the stage, in front of everybody; after they carried her out on a stretcher; after I demanded that the immediate responders take we with them in the ambulance; after the doctors refused to let me in her room until they got her all set up.

I didn't think I had the right to live after I had almost killed her.

I didn't think I had the right to do anything after Marley passed out, much less breathe.

She stirred, hardly anything, but still movement, and I could feel my stiff and frozen muscles twitch and move as I flinched. She coughed and sputtered and I immediately yelled for a nurse.

"Nurse Amy," I cried, standing quickly and I swayed where I stood—still in my sectionals dress—as the nurse and a few doctors shuffled in, pushing me out of the way. Marley was still coughing, and I felt even more helpless than when I saw her fall on the highest tier on the cold, hard stage.

I watched as they did God _only knows _what until a nurse finally remembered I was there and basically threw me out of the room. I tried to fight him off—I mean, what guy _chooses _to be a nurse, anyway?—and I screamed and shouted and tried to get back in the room, but he just wouldn't _freaking_ let me!

"Marley," I shouted, still trying to fend off the stupid _freak—_wait, you know what?—the _fucking_ nurse. "No, get off of me! I have—have to be with her! I have to, you fucking moron!"

"Ma'am," he stuttered, pushing me out of the room and into the waiting room. "Ma'am, please!" He gestured towards a few other nurses and they swiftly took me and held me to a nearby chair. Tears leaked from my eyes. It seemed like when I wasn't moving, neither were my emotions. The second I strayed from my position, so did my tears.

There was no need for the nurses to hold me, so two of them left, but one, a woman, maybe in her early thirties, sat there and held me whilst I sobbed. I knew I looked ugly, but at this point, I didn't care about that. All I cared about was Marley.

*Around an hour later*

"So… did we win?" Her voice was throaty and rough, not at all like the beautiful soprano that everybody loved. I could tell that she was trying to smile, but it came out forced. It came out oh, so forced, and it pained me to see that. The rest of the glee club was in the waiting room, most likely mumbling to themselves about their apparent self-pity.

"No," I whispered. I knew that she blamed herself. I would too. I watched with tired eyes and she nodded slowly before I noticed tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice deeper due do to the tears that were now obvious. "I'm so, so, so, sorry. It's all… all of it. It's my fault." She started to sob, and I couldn't help but stand—again making myself light-headed—and go to comfort her. I climbed awkwardly onto her hospital bed and hugged her in a comfortable, yet strangely _un_comfortable way. She gripped onto me with her one arm that wasn't plugged up into the IV. Marley sobbed into my shoulder without shame and I held her even tighter. And then, out of nowhere—I swear, it came out of absolutely _nowhere_—I got the strange urge to kiss her. _Kiss her_. I couldn't do that though. I am a Christian girl who fears God with every fiber of her being. But I don't suppose that that means I can't have urges, right? I'm a teenage girl; I'm going to have urges. It's a given.

"M-Marley," I rasped. I wasn't totally sure about this. But I'm Kitty. _The _Kitty. Besides, my motto _is_ 'What Would Quinn Fabray Do?' and I'm pretty sure that she would take whatever the hell she wanted. And at that moment, I wanted Marley. "Marley," I tried again, still holding her close. "I'm going to do something, okay? But you have to trust me, alright?" I felt her nod stiffly against my shoulder. I slowly tore away from her, but I still kept my hands on her. "I need you to close your eyes, Marley." When she hesitated, I reiterated. "Please, Marley… please." She nodded again before her eyelids fluttered closed. I leaned forwards slowly, getting closer to that mouth that probably hadn't eaten in days, if not weeks. "You just have to trust me, Marley," I whispered, just before my lips touched hers.

My whole body froze. My lips were tingling. I had no choice but to inhale everything about her. My hands gripped her back harder—god she was so skinny… so, so, so skinny—and tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of what she did to herself because I lied to her. Lights exploded behind my closed eyes and then I finally realized: Marley Rose was kissing me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this takes place some time after the first chapter. Just a little FYI. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. I don't know if there's anything else after this. You know, what happens, happens. Love you guys. **

**~T**

* * *

Kitty and I don't talk about what happened at the hospital. I'm getting kind of worried too. She's been getting paler and paler and I think she's starting to look a little… well, green. I mean, I've tried to approach her in the hallway, but every time she sees my face she takes off running in the opposite direction. She barely even comes to glee club anymore. I'm not even sure if she's still on the Cheerios.

Nobody else has been able to talk with her, either. I tried Brittany, but I think she's still depressed about Santana. I sigh as I watch Brittany walk out of the choral room. She tries so hard to look happy but I can tell that she's depressed out of her mind. It's so sad.

I watch as everybody fills into the choir room, with the exception of Kitty and Brittany. Ryder sits on the opposite side of the room whilst Jake sits right next to me. Don't get me wrong, Jake's a nice guy, but when Kitty and I kissed… I felt more than… anything Jake _or_ Ryder ever did to me. It wasn't even that much. Okay, it was a little bit more than just a few pecks, but we weren't undressing each other or anything. Not really, anyway.

Jake sets his hand lightly on my leg and squeezed gently. His smile is forced, and I start to wonder why, but then Finn stumbles in and right behind him is… Kitty. Finn almost trips but then he catches himself on the piano and Brad doesn't look too excited about that. Kitty looks pissed, but I guess I can't blame her. Between glee club, Coach Sue, Finn's inevitable clumsiness and everything that went down in the hospital room, I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't exploded from the pressure of it all.

She strides in with her classic HBIC pose—even though she's not really in charge, and if you ask me, I wouldn't say she was a bitch at all; I mean, she was the only one who stayed by my bedside constantly—and all but throws Finn out of her way. "Marley," she shouts, but it's a quiet shout, almost weak, but having the appearance of strong. I'm about to put my hand against my head to fight off the approaching headache, but Kitty continues. "I really need to talk to you." At first, her sentence starts off strong, but then it fades off to nothing, losing all of her strength. I also see her body sort of slouch, which is strange because I'm pretty sure that the Cheerios uniforms have a built-in metallic rod that runs straight up the back. Oh god, I got off track again and Kitty's staring at me weirdly, almost… insecurely.

"Oh… oh, right, sorry Kitty!" I shot up from my seat and took note of how the whole club stood with me. Amazing how a human's brain works, don't you think? They remember big things like people passing out or getting a slushy to the face, but the little things like shaking hands and going to the bathroom after every meal… they don't even process that. Kitty did though. Santana did too, but how could I tell them anything?

Oh no, I'm getting caught up in my thoughts and Kitty's wearing that 'You're Stupid, Aren't You?' face and I sigh. I walk past Kitty and through the door. I turn back to see if she's following me and yes, she is, and everybody's still looking at me like I'll pass out again, but at least they're sitting down again.

Kitty pushes past me, but she takes my hand at the same time, and I can tell that she's leading me to the Cheerios locker room. "Kitty—"I start, but she just squeezes my hand and glances back at me with a look, shutting me up.

Now, in my life, I've seen a lot of looks, what with my mom being the stereotypical 'Fat Lunch Lady' and all, but this one look—this _one_ look—sends shivers down my spine in the most satisfying way. A sweet tang goes through my… _lower _section… and my knees almost give out. Not in the bad way that happened at sectionals, no. They wobble because that look—that _one_ look—was filled with so much _care_, so much _sadness_, so much… so much _love_ that I had to just shut up and let her drag me to the locker room.

Tearing the door open, Kitty pushes me inside and locks the door. I stand there, not knowing what Kitty wants to talk about, but I'm pretty sure that, considering the whole drama of the situation, she wants to talk about The Hospital Scene—that's what I've dubbed it, I mean, it's always good to have your life split into files, right?

"So," I begin, but I don't get any further than that one syllabled word. Kitty gently pushes me against the nearest locker and wraps her arms around my waist. She presses her lips—her oh, so soft lips—against my throat and I hum in absolute approval. My hands grip her hips and shove them into mine, getting delicious friction. Believe it or not, I'd been dreaming about this since I got out of the hospital. Kitty on me… me on Kitty… it's all a perfect fantasy. This isn't just a fantasy, right? Because this is way too good for it to just be a dream or something.

"Do you hate me?" Kitty breathes out as she grabs my butt and squeezes softly. Her lips brush against my jaw and I don't think I can answer, but something just barely pushes past my lips.

"No… absolutely not," I whisper and my eyes flutter closed as our lips finally come into contact. We both moan and our arms and hands pull each other closer and closer until I can't tell where I end and Kitty begins.

"I do," she rasps against my lips and I hate the loss of pressure against my lips, so I move to her neck. I feel her gasp more than hear it, and her nails dig into my butt, making me flinch, at first, but then I shiver at the pain. "I hate myself so much for what I did to you. I hate me so much, Marley." I suckle at my place on her neck before a drop of moisture touches my face.

"K-Kitty," I pick my head back up and look at her. She's crying and I don't know what to do. Removing my hands from her hips, I place them on her cheeks and kiss away her tears, though there's many. "I will never hate you."

"_Don't you realize that it doesn't matter if you hate me or not, Marley?_" She looks mad at first, and even I'm surprised at the outburst, but then she looks so defeated and _sorry_. She takes her hands off of my butt and puts them around my waist again. "I'm sorry, Marley," she's hugging my and I have to hug her back. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, Marley."

"It's okay, Kitty," I can feel her tears soaking into my shirt, but at this moment, I don't care. We stay there for a while, but the ache in my _lower area_ is getting way out of hand. "But do you know what's not okay?" She looks up with her tearstained face and _so sad_ eyes with her bottom lip being chewed on by her teeth and I can see her chest shaking with unheard sobs. Her eyes ask why, but I silently press her to actually speak.

"What isn't okay?"

"That you've left me completely and _totally_ blue-balled."

She slaps my arm, but I made her smile and laugh again, so I know that I've accomplished my goal.

"That," she whispers as she gets closer to my lips, "is something I can fix."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I don't know if I made it clear or not, but there is a time difference between each chapter. Whether it's a few minutes or a couple of months. I don't know if there was any confusion or not, but...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and everything. It's really good to hear from the people who read my stuff. Thank you.**

**And to KlainesBowties: Just sit down and drink yo Diet Coke. Jeebus. ;)**

**Oh, and just a little BTW, this chapter's kinda... smuttastic. Meaning there's a hint of sex. Oh, sorry, "M-rated material".**

* * *

To my amazement, Marley isn't really objecting to our… rendezvous. Whether it's in the Cheerios locker room or in a classroom after school and before Cheerios practice, I never hear Marley complain. She's coming over to my house this weekend. Just her and no one else. Even my parents will be out. Me? I'm freaking terrified. Yes, she's been at my house before, but a couple of things have definitely changed. A: I absolutely _will not_ make fun of her, especially in song. B: no one else will be there (again, just us). C: instead of watching sappy movies and doing makeovers, we'll most likely be making out. God, it sounds so weird. Marley and I will _making out_. But even though it sounds strange and slightly abnormal when I say it, it's so wonderful and beautiful and… awesome when it's actually happening.

"Kitty," I hear from behind. I turn around slowly and smile as I see Marley approach my locker. She stands right next to me and smiles her 'Innocent Marley' smile but her eyes have a perverted sparkle. "Hey," she whispers, and I don't think I've ever heard something so sexually beautiful. Is that even a real combination? Can something be 'sexually beautiful'? Or is it 'beautifully sexual'?

"Hiya," I try to say it normally and without that tell-tale waver that my voice does when I'm really, _really _turned on, but it just shows up out of nowhere and I know that Marley hears it. Hey, it's not my fault that her face is just so… fuck-able.

I stop everything I'm doing and Marley looks at me with a worried look. "Um, Kitty?" she asks, reaching to grab my arm, but I just latch onto her hand and slam my locker shut. I drag her off to the third floor bathroom—the one no one ever occupies. Only Marley can flip my switch from 'off' to 'Damn it, I need to get out of here now before I hump everything in sight in front of everyone' with just two words. "Kitty," she says more forcefully. I stop and turn to face her, and I'm afraid that she's not fully recovered and I was moving too fast for her and she's going to pass out again and—

"Baby, you need to calm down, okay?" I nod stiffly, not at all bothered by the term of endearment. "C'mon, Kitty," she prods as she pulls me towards her. I relax as my body touches hers and I vaguely notice that we fit perfect together. "No one's around, and I've always wanted to kiss you in the hallways…"

It doesn't matter if anyone is around or not because in this moment—this singular moment—I don't care if anyone's watching when I stretch on my toes to kiss her. I don't care if anyone hears it when I prod her mouth open with my tongue and she lets out a loud moan. I don't care whose locker Marley slams me up against and I don't care if anyone comes to check out the giggling on the third floor.

"Hey, Kitten," Marley mutters into my neck. Her breath tickles my neck and my hands tangle in her long, brown hair and my hips roll into hers in response. "C'mon, Kitten, answer me." Her fingers delve into the waistband of my Cheerios spanks and I really can't help the involuntary mix between a moan and a groan that escapes my throat. She kisses a spot under my ear and it's driving my absolutely _crazy_.

"What," I start, but then her hands move lower and lower and suddenly it becomes a little harder to breathe without panting like a mutt. She sucks on my neck and I'm pretty sure that there's going to be a hickey there later.

"Try harder, Kitten," she sounds so seductive and so sexy and yet… so… innocent and I can't really believe that we're doing this in the school hallway.

I hear the bell that signals the start of class but it's faint and vague, so I don't really pay attention to it.

"What…" another moan lets loose as Marley's fingers explore more and more. They're a little shaky and maybe a tad bit unsure, but it's still the best thing I think I've ever felt in my entire life. "What is it…? Marley?" I'm writhing against someone's locker and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it if they knew, but I really don't give a shit because Marley is amazing and her fingers are amazing and her shaky breaths are amazing and everything is just…. "Amazing," I breathe out. Marley chuckles and her fingers collide with outer lips and I'm pretty sure I'm dead because surely this is what heaven feels like. That held, at least, until she decides to dip in.

Honestly, I don't know whose gasp is louder, but I do know that I'm _obviously _dead and this is heaven and Marley is handing me a one-way ticket there one hesitant stroke at a time.

"You're so…" she pauses to travel up and she hits this spot and I swear that everything just smashed into everything and a volcano just swallowed me whole because I'm on fire. I cry out as my head slams into the locker and even Marley is panting with me now. "Wet. You're really, really wet. You're soaking, Kitty."

For some strange reason, this turns me on more but Marley's fingers have decided that _now_ was a good time to stop. "God, Marley," I sob. "Please, please, please don't stop. _God_ don't stop!" I'm literally _humping _hand now because she's way too occupied with something and she's not doing anything. That means _I_ have to actually do something.

"Kitty," she's looking at me now and I can tell that something's wrong because her face is _super_ red, but _fuck_ if I'm going to stop and find out why. "Kitty," she says louder, more _dominantly _and I just can't stop. A Dominant Marley is a Hot Marley. Hot Marley means a really, really turned on Kitty. I can't stop on my own, but apparently, I don't have to because Marley rips her hand from my spanks and steps back a few feet.

She's looking towards her left at something, but I don't know what it is and I'm just way, _way_ too turned on to do anything (it's a chore just to stand) so I kind of just stand there. That is, until, I hear a voice from where Marley is looking.

"I don't mean to interrupt your Sweet Lady Kisses, but Coach Sue needs to talk to you, Kitty." I let out a groan, not because I'm super hot right now, but because now is not the fucking time for Coach _fucking_ Sue to be asking for me and I'm just really pissed off. Which, might I add, is not a good combination when paired up with an almost _unbearable_ ache in between my legs.

I glance at Marley and she looks like she's about to pass out from all the blood in her head and I'm kind of worried, but I don't know… I'm still kind of pissed.

"Um, I'll just talk to you late, Kitty. Bye," she rushes by and I almost yell at her for leaving me—how'd Marley say it? It was a while ago… oh yeah—_blue-balled_ but then I remember Brittany and _Coach Sue_ and I stalk off in the direction of her office with Brittany at my side.

She's sweet, Brittany, and I'm honestly kind of mad and sad for her and Santana's relationship. I really do think that Santana's a fucking moron for breaking up with sweet, sweet Brittany, but I'm also kind of affected by Brittany's overwhelming aura of depression. So you, see, I'm always kind of a little confused with my feelings when I'm around her lately. Add unto that my anger for Coach Sue's terrible timing and my 'blue balls' and I'm just… I don't even know anymore.

"Brittany," I start, not quite sure how to word this. "Brittany, you can't tell anyone about what you saw today, okay?" I turn to look at her and see that she's just looking at the floor with those uncharacteristically dull blue eyes and a hopeless smile on her face. She lets out a humorless laugh before speaking.

"And who, Kitty, would I tell?" She looks at me with unshed tears and I just want to go to Louisville and slap Santana really hard across the face. God knows she deserves it, at least this once. "But no, I won't tell anyone. Santana didn't want to tell anyone that we were dating at first either."

I got scared. Marley and I weren't dating. We _aren't _dating. Brittany is wrong. "We aren't dating, Brittany. We're just…" I can't continue because I don't know what we are. Brittany just smiles a sad smile at me, though, and keeps walking down the hall with me.

* * *

**Review, follow and check out my other stories. Or not. Whatever makes you happy. **

**Love you guys, **

**~T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to do this chapter. Between last Thursdays episode of Glee and all of those emotions and school and other irrelevant things, I couldn't find the Moose. Kidding, muse. But hey, found it, and this is what came out.**

**Honestly, though, I'm starting to think I should change the rating to M, especially if I'm going to do stuff like this for every chapter from now on... eh, we'll see.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this fic. It really does give me reason. That sounds a bit depressing, doesn't it? Oh well.**

**Enjoy After Chapter 4!**

* * *

I stood outside Kitty's house. It was getting dark outside; the sun was just about to fall below the roofs of the gigantic houses across the street. I'd only been to Kitty's house once and that was the sleepover, and… well, you know. I don't think anyone has met her parents either.

I took a few deep breaths before grabbing hold of the knocker and letting go. This knocker, let me tell you, was one of the most intricate things I had ever seen. The part that was attached to the actual door had a woman's face on it. The woman was wearing a really, really fancy headdress that had leaves and feathers and her earrings hung low, connecting at the bottom to make the knocker. It looked like it was made of gold, but I knew that not even Kitty was _that_ rich, so it must have been polished bronze or something like that.

I reached for the knocker, but before my fingers could even graze it, the door swung open, revealing Kitty in one of the most beautiful outfits I have ever seen her in. She was wearing a sky blue dress that reached to her knees with black tights and black flats. Her hair was down and fell in soft, blonde curls onto her shoulders. I felt amazingly underdressed in front of her in my blue jeans, t-shirt and trademark beret. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as her eyes traveled up and down my body. My body tingled when I saw her tongue dash out to wet her lips. She honestly looked like she about to jump me.

"H-Hey, Kitty," I mumbled. She didn't answer; she just grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. I barely got to see the almost-sparkling kitchen and the amazingly clean living room before Kitty ran up the stairs with me in tow. She tugged me into her astonishingly pink room and closed the door. I don't know why she did though, it's not like anyone was home except for her and I.

"Hi, Marley," she walked closer to me and I could tell that she was nervous. I didn't know what she was nervous about, but what I did know was that I absolutely _loved_ how noticeable her blush was and the way she chewed on her bottom lip was setting me on edge. "I missed you."

I chuckled a bit before responding. "It's Friday, Kitty, and it's only 5 o'clock. It's been two hours seen you've last seen me." My smile was nervous, I knew it, but as I watched Kitty approach me with a surprisingly sexy look on her face. She grazed my hand with her finger tips and another surge on arousal went through me.

"Two hours too long," she whispered as our lips barely touched. I lost control at the first graze. I slammed my lips against hers and gripped her hips hard, pulling them into me. Tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, I almost begged for permission. Thankfully, I didn't have to. Our tongues touched and we both moaned loudly. She broke for breath and I moved to her neck, needing direct touch. It turns out that two hours _had_ been too long. "M-Marley," she breathed, and I almost stopped, that was, until, Kitty's fingers dove under my shirt and traveled up and up and hit the underside of my breast through my bra. I gasped and bit down slightly on her neck. Sucking on that spot, I feel her moan loudly against my lips. "God, Marley, please, look at me, baby." At her request, I go back up to her face and see her flushed cheeks and half-closed eyes and kiss-swollen lips and I couldn't help but kiss them again.

"What is it, Kitten?" I adored my little nickname for her. 'Kitten'… no else knew it and no one else used it. It was mine for her.

"I want to move to the bed, if that's okay with you?" I suddenly figured out why Kitty was so nervous today. I nodded slowly, strangely sobered by that one sentence. I followed her to her bed, covered with a pink duvet and pillows that were encased with a pink pillow cases. She sat on the edge and I followed suit. "I know that we haven't talked about what this," she gestured between herself and me, "is. But I'm honestly willing to do so." She paused before continuing. "If you want to, of course, if you don't," she laughed, but it lacked any humor. "If you don't, just forget I brought it up…" she trailed off and I could tell that she definitely wasn't sure about this whole _talking_ thing.

My whole interpretation of Kitty's nervousness was completely and entirely wrong. That, or my brain was really, _really_ in stuck in the gutter. "Um… yeah, talking is-is good I guess." We were both silent for a while though. Neither of us wanted to start the conversation. We had started this whole… thing or relationship or whatever it was off of not talking, just trusting. We trusted that neither of us would do something the other didn't want. We trusted that we wouldn't… that we wouldn't talk about this. Now, we were unintentionally breaking that trust; that secret, unspoken of promise. "So…" I start, but apparently Kitty wanted to.

"Do you want to date me? I mean," she looked at her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "After everything that I made you did… everything that you did _because_ of me… would you really want to date me after all that?" Her face turned back to look at me and I saw so much desperation in her eyes, so much self-loathing, so much… of something else, something so much bigger than every other feeling in there.

"Honestly, Kitty," I whispered, looking straight back into her eyes. "I deal with enough being, A: 'the girl who lost us Sectionals', B: 'that anorexic girl'," at that, I watched as Kitty's face fill with sorrow. "And C: 'the daughter of that fat lunch lady'. I really don't think adding the 'Out Lesbian' tag to the list would help my situation." My eyes watched her as tears leaked out of her eyes and she looked down. She swiped at the falling tears and sniffled and let out a short sob. Kitty really felt things for me. I wasn't just a hand to fuck herself with. I wasn't just a mouth to kiss. I wasn't just a body to keep her warm. To her, I was a person. To her, I was _something,_ not nothing. "But now that I think about it," I laid my hand on her cheek and removed her tears with the pad of my thumb. "I never really cared about what people thought about me anyway." I smiled as she processed what I had said and it became even bigger as her eyes got bigger and her mouth fell open.

"Marley," she muttered before leaping towards me with arms out and closed eyes. Her mouth collided with mine and we shared a passion-filled kiss before a sob ripped from her throat. I wanted to stop there to see what was wrong, but Kitty had other ideas. She moved until she was straddling me before she gently pushed me down. Our lips were only separated for about a second, but it felt much longer than that. "Marley," she muttered against my lips before grinding down with her hips. I moaned at the friction and she took the opportunity to explore my mouth with her tongue, still grinding. I think that's when I realized how good Kitty was at multitasking. She was massaging my tongue thoroughly with her own, grinding herself against me, and then her hands were running all over my body and it felt like she was everywhere and in the same place all at the same time.

"Kitty," I moaned when her hands grazed the side of my breasts. "Please," I whispered with my eyes closed. "Touch me, please." I felt her hesitate before her hands moved inwards. My arched back as I pressed myself into her hands. "God," I groaned. "More, Kitty, please, more."

One hand stayed on my breast, which I was thankful for, as the other delved under my shirt. I shivered as it brushed against my stomach and groaned as it played with the wire of my bra. Opening my eyes, I glared at Kitty for stalling until I saw that she was actually nervous. Kitty—_the_ Kitty—was nervous. "Kitty," I mumbled. She looked kind of scared. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"I've already done so much wrong towards you, Marley," the tears were beginning to form in her eyes again. "What if I do this wrong too?" I saw all of her insecurities right then. All of her fears, all of her self-hate; it was all so apparent suddenly. I paused, not sure how to word what I was going to say. I reached up and stroked her cheek.

"What if I talked you through it?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "If you really don't know what to do, then let me talk you through it. Let me tell you what feels good and what doesn't. Let me talk you through it." I smiled warmly and saw her face relax almost immediately.

"Okay," she sounded a little unconvinced, but after a few seconds of thinking, she nodded and said okay again.

"Okay," I breathed. "That thing you were about to do? Yeah, it would be awesome if you would actually do that." Kitty chuckled and I smiled. Her fingers pushed their way under my bra and my hand fell from her face and tangled itself in her duvet. "Off," I demanded. "Take it off. Now, please Kitty, take it off." She hesitated but extracted her hand from reached for the hem of my shirt. I sat up slightly to assist her. After the offending item was off, Kitty threw it behind her. I don't know where it landed, and honestly, I didn't care. Kitty reached behind me and she fumbled with the back, but she eventually got it off. I closed my eyes as she slid it off of my shoulders and flinched as she gasped.

"My God, Marley," I heard the sadness in her voice. I didn't want to look, but something made me open my eyes and look at her. Tears were falling, but these weren't happy tears that fell when I told her I'd go out with her. These were Pain Tears. That's what my mom called them. When someone bullied me at school or at dance class and I came home crying, Mom would comfort me and tell me that the Pain Tears would always go away. Kitty's didn't though, no matter how much I tried to tell her that everything was okay. They just kept on coming, over and over again.

Her hands traced my ribs that were painfully obvious even though I had been eating regularly and healthily. Her lip trembled and I knew that she hated herself so much for what she did to me. "Kitty, it isn't—"

"Don't you dare tell me it isn't my fault," she shouted, and I flinched back. I hated it when Kitty yelled at anyone, but when she yelled at me, it just felt a whole lot worse. I guess she saw that on my face. "I'm sorry, Marley, I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just… I'm tired of people saying it isn't my fault. Santana was right when she said everything she said about m—"

"No, everything Santana said was _not_ right. You are _not_ a bitch, you do _not _hate everyone. I mean, that's obvious because of you and me." She looked a little bit shocked, and I can't say I blame her. I never curse in front of anybody and I definitely don't interrupt anyone when they're talking. But everything that we were doing, it was so out of character for me anyway. I leaned up on my elbows and looked her in the eye. "You are a beautiful girl who is nice to people who deserve it and you love more people than you hate. Santana _was wrong_."

She stayed silent for a little while before she ducked down and pecked me on the lips. "It's actually really hot when you're all defiant." A sultry smile appeared, but I couldn't quite match it, not when I knew that she was just changing the topic before I could tell her that it still wasn't her fault. "Oh come on," she urged, pushing me back on the bedspread, "don't you think a little aggression is kind of sexy?" Her teeth caught her bottom lip and I watched her chew out it slightly.

"Actually," I began. "I think a little bit of submission is hot." My smile matched hers now, and I couldn't help but forget the whole conversation before.

"Please, you were on top before," she leaned closer and we were a breath away from kissing before she spoke again. "I think it's only fair that I'm on top now." She kissed me hard and her hands were almost touching my breast again—though now they were bare—when a knocking came from the door, followed by a woman's soft voice.

"Kitty, Alicia called off the short vacation. She's got a cold or something like that. I'm home for the weekend. Awesome, don't you think?"

* * *

**Okay, a little side note here, did any of you guys watch 4x09? K, 'cause I cried like crazy when Brittany kissed... _him_. Sorry, I don't mind if you ship Bram, I'm just expressing my opinion and that opinion is that Brittany belongs with Santana and Sam belongs with Mercedes. Therefore, you will not see Bram in this fic. Though you might see a little Faberry. And definitely some Brittana. But absolutely NO Bram. **

**Alright, now that I've vented, I'd like it a lot if you guys would Review and if you have any questions or anything, just PM me. I check my email a lot, so you'll most likely get a quick response.**

**Love you guys,**

**T**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... apparently I'm going to do weekly updates! Yeah, I just... I'm sorry for the delay. It's like I don't have the will to write unless I'm at my friends house. Maybe it's the atmosphere here... Eh, whatever. **

**Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting! It really is fun to get a little notification sound/symbol on my phone and reading [New Story Follower] or [New Story Favorite] etc. I wouldn't mind seeing a [New Follower] or [New Favorite] either, but you know, just a suggestion. **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy it, everybody!**

* * *

The weekend at Kitty's was most definitely awkward. After Ms. Wilde almost caught us the first time, we tried to keep the sexual activities on the down low. Key word: tried. It was like some type of gravitational force was pulling us towards each other. When Ms. Wilde went out to get pizza and Kitty put a DVD in, we couldn't help but get closer to one another. We started out on other ends of the couch, but then Kitty moved a bit closer, and then I moved a bit closer and then we somehow ended up on top of each other. Like, literally _on top_ of each other. At first, I was on Kitty's lap, but she flipped us over and next thing I knew, Kitty's hands were massaging my inner thighs, our tongues were down each other's throats and I was trying really, _really_ hard to get her hands higher. That was, until we heard a car door slam. Kitty had leaped off of me and fixed her hair and whispered "cockblock" all before the door opened, revealing Ms. Wilde with her blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. I had rushed to the bathroom, but not to… _you know_. I went to straighten myself up.

Eating the pizza was hard, especially with Kitty's eyes on me the whole time. She wouldn't let me out of her sight for the whole night. I knew it was because she cared, and a part of me really lo—liked that she cared so much, but a different, more… aggressive part of me really, _really _didn't like her for it.

We rushed upstairs after dinner, not being able to withstand the (very) short time apart from each other's bodies. Once inside the room, Kitty slammed the door shut, pushed me against it and pressed her lips to mine _hard_. Moaning loudly, I gripped her hips and pulled her flat against me. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip and I instantly opened my mouth to let her tongue in. We battled for dominance, but eventually Kitty won. She had taken my wrists in her hands and raised them until they were above both of our heads. "Keep them there," she whispered against my lips as she squeezed them slightly. I obeyed. God, it's like I'm talking about a dog when I say that. Still though, I really didn't think that I had much of a choice. If I lowered my hands, she might've stopped and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. So, I held them there like they were cuffed there as Kitty's lips traced my law line down to my neck. There, she licked, nipped and sucked intent on leaving a very visible mark, I'm sure.

"Kitten…" I groaned as she bit down exceptionally hard on my pulse point. I had an especially hard time keeping my hands up when her hands slid up my sides until they were even with my breasts. The pads of her thumbs teased the sides until I was practically writhing on her door. "Kitty Wilde," I growled. "If you do not touch me I swear to God I will—"

She cut me off with a kiss as her hands traveled slowly down my sides, towards the hem of my shirt. Her fingers played with the hem as her tongue gently massaged my own. "Marley," she whispered as her hands delved under my tee. "Marley, you are so beautiful. And I pray to God that you know that I hate myself for what I made you do to yourself." I tried to say something, but Kitty just kissed me again to shut me up, which is a pretty nice way considering the different ways she's told others to shut up. My hands dropped to my side as she continued. "I don't want you to say anything; just listen," she whispered when we separated. "I really do like you and I don't want you to think I did what I did because I hated you. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, actually," she laughed dryly before outlining my belly button with her index finger. It tickled, so my muscles did a type of shiver, but I didn't laugh or move away. "Um, it's hard for me to express myself, you know? But I try with you. I try to tell you what I'm thinking, especially when it's hard for me to do it. Think, I mean," she pressed her forehead to my own as she took a deep breath. "And I want you to know that I will answer you no matter what the question. And yes, I'll try to answer without attitude. I'm not making any promises though, okay?" I smiled at her humor and pecked her lips.

"Okay," I muttered. "I'll ask you any question I have, starting now: What would you do if I stripped right now?" An animalistic smile found its way upon my lips as Kitty's face lit up red.

"S-S-Strip… l-l-like-like… like t-take off… t-take off all of your clothes?_ All _of them?" She stuttered, just like I wanted her to. She cleared her throat quickly before pushing out a response. "Well, I guess you could if you wanted to…" I chuckled and gently pushed until I was off of the door. Strutting into the middle of the room, I tore my shirt off and let it fall to the ground. I heard Kitty's breathing catch and heard her take a step towards me. I tusked and shook a finger at her.

"Now, now, Kitten," I said sexily. "Patience is a virtue." I bit my lip and walked further, towards the corner that my night pack was in. While walking, I unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped the zipper and slowly—very, _very_ slowly—dragged the jeans down. Stepping out of them, I bent down—again, slowly—and unzipped my night pack, but before I could get my pajamas out, I sensed a warm body behind me before I felt hips press hard against mine. Moaning, I straightened my back and felt Kitty's front bare against my back. She had apparently stripped along with me, not that I was complaining. I pressed into her front and turned my head to gaze into her eyes. I had never really noticed before then, but her eyes, against popular thought, were hazel with spots of an icy blue gray. They were filled with so much adoration and care and lust and so much else; it took my breath away and made my heart skip a beat. Or five or it just stopped. All are possibilities. "You're eyes…" I trailed off. I was so intrigued with her eyes. There was so much emotion in those two little orbs; those two little jewels. She looked amused with my ineloquent sentence, and her whole face showed it.

"My eyes…?"

"They're really pretty." Kitty laughed as she turned me around to face her. My body set alight a lot like a pile of dry wood would when touched by a match. I wrapped my arms around her waist and touched her forehead with my nose before leaning down slightly to nuzzle into her neck. She smelled like vanilla and roses and rain and something particularly _Kitty_. "They're like emeralds, but they have sapphires put in them. And it's almost as if I'm looking into the most baffling mystery ever, and no one can solve it. It's like I'm trying to put the pieces together, but you keep on changing the puzzle. It's frustrating but addictive at the same time. You're frustrating yet addictive, Kitten." My lips traced her pulse point before kissing her jaw line and making their way up to her lips. "And your lips too; they're addictive too. They're rose petals and I can't seem to stay away."

"So you're a bee," Kitty whispered against my lips. Her hands were gripping my hips, so obvious, and pulling me flush against her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." A shiver went through my body. I hadn't realized that we had been standing in our underwear for as long as we had. It was almost ten thirty. "But I'm a cold bee." Kitty chuckled softly at my immaturity. She nodded slightly with a smile and led me to her bed by the hand. She lifted the blankets for me to climb in and she followed me onto the bed. Kitty covered the both of us with the duvet and snuggled closer to me.

"So, my Little Bee," she whispered into my collar bone. "Tell me more about my amazing body and self." It was my turn to chuckle. I reached over her and turned off the bedside lamp before continuing.

"Where was I?" I felt lips soft as clouds kiss my collar bone and a shiver—this one not cause by lack of heat—and I again laughed. "Oh, right; you're lips are like rose petals and I, the bee," I kissed the top of her head before speaking again, "am addicted to the nectar that the rose emits."

"So my spit," Kitty has a way to ruin everything romantic I say, I swear. She looked up at me with falsely innocent eyes and a teasing smile. I let the comment slide, but as I traced her spine with my middle finger, I could hardly hold in a laugh at her insane bluntness.

"Sure, Kitten," I tugged on her hair softly so she looked up at me. I pecked her lips lightly before puppy-licking her nose, causing her nose to scrunch up adorably and her eyes to squeeze shut. "I can't get enough of your spit." She laughed softly before gesturing for me to continue about her 'amazing body'. "Your nose is adorable as well. It's all button-y and when I lick it, you scrunch it up in the most captivating way." To emphasize my point, I again puppy-licked Kitty's nose, and she did the exact same thing that she did earlier. "Your abdominals are amazingly arousing, but now that I think about it, your whole body is amazingly arousing." I reached between us and outlined her perfect muscles. "I honestly wish I had your abs."

"You're beautiful, Marley," her whole tone had changed from how it was just mere seconds ago. "I won't stop telling you that until you believe it, and yes, I do know when you're lying, so don't try it." Her hands snaked around my neck and she scooted up on the bed so our faces were even. A leg settled in between my own and rose until it hit my core. I inhaled sharply and just barely rolled my hips down onto her leg. I had been turned all damn day, and Kitty was finally giving me a chance for release. I gladly took it.

-0-

I woke up in the morning with Kitty's arms and legs wrapped around me with the blanket pushed towards the bottom of the mattress. Kitty's face was pressed up against my neck and her breath tickled my neck slightly. I kissed the top of her head and whispered three life changing words before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**I really do love these two. Like, if I was ever on Glee, I would follow these two around constantly and just worship the ground they step on. That's an exaggeration, but you guys get the point, I'm sure. **

**Don't forget to Review and junk!**

**Love you guys,**

**T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one's so late, guys; I couldn't get out of the house and actually get left alone long enough to write anything. And, in all honesty, I'm not even remotely liking this chapter. It honestly, for realz sucks in my mind. Jussayin. Anyway, this chapter's M for sure, so if you're queasy about that kind of stuff, you're gonna have to wait till next chapter which will be written up when I have the energy to write it.**

**Seriously.**

**School's exhausting. **

**It's Tuesday and it feels like a Thursday and I have a huge Math test tomorrow that I'm probably going to fucking fail and...**

**Forget it. I'm not going to complain to you guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Love you guys**

**-T **

* * *

I pushed through the doors of McKinley High School a different girl. Literally. Instead of my pleated read skirt, tight red, white and black top and my high pony tail, I wore skin tight blue jeans, a white-and-tight tank top, a fitted leather jacket and my hair was down, flowing across my shoulders and back. A few people had the nerve to stare at me and "whisper" behind their hands as I walked by. I tried to glare at them, but, apparently, without the uniform, my glare meant nothing to them. I bowed my head in shame as I walked by the crowds. There were a lot more people there than should. I was hoping that I had arrived early enough, but I was proven wrong. My footsteps felt heavier and my bag was dragging me down the mare and more I walked. Is this what insecurity and lack of confidence felt like? Is this how I made people feel? Is this how I made _Marley_ feel?

More snickers and horribly hidden whispers accompanied me to the cafeteria. I usually had Cheerios practice before school, and that usually lasted until right before the first bell rung, so I didn't really have to time to think about where I'd have to go in the mornings before school. Now I did.

I walked past all of the tables of idiots, trying to make my way to the kitchens, but a Cheerio stepped in front of me before I could. "I heard Coach kicked you off the team," she said. I remembered her as Charlotte. She didn't really have to dance moves to be a cheerleader, and she was kind of a freak, so I was really confused when Coach put her on the team. "Funny how… even the heaviest can, um, fall really far." Even though her sentence was far from eloquent, it did hit home. She knew this, and she smiled as if she was pleased with herself. I tried to push past her, my head still down with shame, but to other Cheerios came out of nowhere and flanked her, again blocking my path.

"Get the fuck out of my, freak show," I snapped, yet again trying to push my way through and yet again getting stopped.

"You made my life a living hell in Cheerios. Now it's my turn," she smiled yet again, and I took the chance to barrel through her and her bitches.

"You better stay the _fuck_ away from me, shit face; else I'll still make your life a living hell. Not that it's much better now, what with your cheating mother and drunkard father." Her whole demeanor faltered completely and after about half a second, she walked away, her bitch-ass lackies following her obediently, like dogs. I took a deep breath to calm my approaching tears and trekked towards to kitchens.

Everything felt heavy as I pushed through the wooden doors that lead to where I knew Marley was talking to her mom. I finally caught sight of the two Rose women and headed straight towards Marley, tears already stinging my eyes. I didn't register anything as I collapsed—literally collapsed—into Marley's arms. I didn't notice her mom come to us and I didn't process her words; all I felt and heard was Marley's surprisingly strong arms wrap around my waist and her steady and strong heartbeat in my ear. She made soft hushing sound in my ear as she gently rocked me back and forth. The tears came easy as she whispered sweetly into my hair and gently sat me down. I had no idea where the chair came from, but I was glad for it. It's very hard to cry while standing up.

"Kitten," Marley whispered, eventually. "Kitten what's wrong? Where's your uniform? Wait, shouldn't you be at practice?" I didn't bother to answer her questions as a sob tore through my throat. I buried my face into her neck and gripped her shirt as hard as I could as I repositioned myself on her lap. I had twisted awkwardly so each of my legs was on either side of her hips, my center pressed hard against her stomach. I grabbed the front of her shirt in my fist and pulled her towards me. I heard her breath hitch, felt her arms tighten their grip around me and noticed her stomach muscles ripple slightly. "I don't know," I heard her mutter softly; I just pressed my face harder into her neck, breathing in her smell. "I'm not going to right now," she said in a 'duh' voice. I couldn't hear her mother, strangely enough. It was like my whole world consisted entirely of _Marley_.

"She-She kicked me off," I winced. Kitty Wilde _never _stuttered. "I'm just… in shock, I guess." Marley held me impossibly closer to her and she put her hands under my jacket. Her hands traveled under my shirt and rubbed soft circles on my lower back.

"You can stay her as long as you'd like, Kitty." Her mom sounded so hesitant and it made my heart hurt so bad. I had been so horrible to the whole Rose family. Marley's hands never stopped as she nodded in agreement at her mother's words. I nodded gently and let the tears fall.

-0-0-

It seemed like hours had passed before my waterworks finally ceased. Marley was still under me, still rubbing circles on my lower back and still making hushing noises in my ear. "I'm sorry," I rasped into her neck as I brought my hand up to wipe away the tears that had gathered there. I pulled my head back and noticed that her shirt was wet too. I began to absentmindedly scratch at it with my finger nail. "I didn't mean to make you skip class."

"It's not the first class we've skipped together, Kitten." Marley laughed as she brought her hand up and pressed my face back into her neck. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she took a deep breath, moved my hair and kissed my neck softly. I pursed my lips together and let a shiver run through me. My legs tightened their grip around her and I felt her groan. "Kitty," she breathed. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and in turn, it grazed Marley's neck. I rolled my hips into Marley's stomach and let out a puff of air into Marley's ear.

"Marley, I know it isn't good to use sex to forget feelings and stuff, but—"I stopped as I felt her hand slide around to my stomach. Taking a deep breath, I brought my hand around her neck to the bottom of her chin. "But, I just… I just need to feel good right now." Lifting her head, our eyes made contact. Her eyes were watery, but I remembered that she told me a while ago that whenever I was sad or hurt, she was too. Her deep brown eyes were suffocating as she nodded and I brought our lips together softly. I sobbed into it lightly, and Marley's hand lightly scratched my stomach and back. Our lips glided over one another's easily as soft moans escaped out from our mouths. I traced my tongue casually over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth gratefully. I bit her bottom lip a bit harder than I had planned, and Marley whimpered and pulled my closer into her. Her tongue plunged into my mouth and wrestled with mine for dominance. My hips rolled into her mercilessly as her hands trailed up my stomach and tickled the bottom of my breasts through my bra. I groaned and tore my leather jacket and threw it on the floor, followed by my tank top. "Marley," I growled. I took her face between my hands and made her look me in the eye. Panting heavily, I rolled my hips into abdominals harder and faster until I felt the familiar clenching in my stomach that signaled that I was close. "Marley, _god_," I felt her hand travel down and unbutton my pants. The slide of the zipper; the feel of Marley's fingers going lower and lower until they dived down and stroked my core; I loved it all. I gasped as Marley found that _oh-so-magical_ spot, added the right amount of pressure and circled it quickly.

"You're so wet for me, Kitty," Marley rasped. My hips grinded against her hand so hard, it had to have been painful for her, but she never stopped her movements on me. My head tipped back and Marley took the chance to latch onto my neck and suck _hard_. A groan ripped through my mouth and I could tell that I was close, _so close_. It was when Marley's hand dipped lower and pushed inside of me and hit _that _spot at the same time her thumb pressed against the _other_ spot that I fell apart in her arms. My back arched violently as I groaned out Marley's name.

When it was all said and done, Marley extracted her hand, and hugged me until my breathing died down. "Thank you, Little Bee," I whispered into her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god. I am so, so, so sorry for the really_, really_ late update. It's just, I didn't really have any ideas for the story. Now I do.**

**Yay, right?**

**Again, so sorry for the hiatus. I promise that if it happens again, I'll leave an AN at the bottom of a chapter. Deal?**

**Anyway, enjoy this very late installment of After.**

* * *

_Meet me in the auditorium. _

I read the text over and over again as the teacher handed me the bathroom pass. He glared at the phone in my hand but I just glared right back. Fuck him. I'll read my texts in class if I want to. I mean, it's not like he was teaching, he was just sitting there.

I rushed to the auditorium, still thinking about the text that Marley had sent to me. The worst scenarios possible ran through my head as I slammed through the double doors. My head swiveled around wildly as I searched for Marley. It was seriously hard to do when most of the lights were off. Like, fucking seriously; who the hell just sat in a fucking dark auditorium in the middle of the fucking—?

… Oh, there she was, sitting on the edge of the stage… in the fucking dark with a fucking spotlight on herself. Seriously, what the hell, Marley?

I quickly flipped the lights on, lighting bill be damned. Marley looked up at me, right in the eye, and she looked surprised. Did she not hear me fucking barge straight through the fucking doors? Jesus, do we need to get your ears _and_ eyes checked, Marley? Oh wait, it looked like she'd been crying.

Did she relapse?

Did I need to call an ambulance or something?

"Marley," I shouted quietly, if that's even possible, as I ran towards her. I took her face in my hands and tilted up so she looked me in the eye. Her face was wet with tears and I could feel the silent sob as they shook her small frame. "Marley, baby," she winced at the term of endearment, "what's wrong?"

Her thin hands gripped mine fiercely as her eyes closed and a sob tore from her mouth. And yes, this just worried me a hell of a lot more.

"Ryder," she choked out, and my stomach dropped out. Did he fucking hurt her? I swear to God, if he touched her, he'll get a lot more than just a couple slushies to his deformed fucking face.

"What'd he do, B?" I whispered urgently. My hands moved to her shoulders so I wouldn't squish her face to pieces.

"N-Nothing really bad, K-Kitty," she sobbed.

"What did he do?!" I shook her slightly, tears already pooling at my eyes.

"He kissed me." The whole world dropped out from under me and I saw red. I was about to go on a mother fucking murderous rampage when Marley continued. "And… And I let him."

Fuck the world dropping out. At this point, the world didn't fucking exist.

Nothing fucking did.

I wasn't breathing.

I was too in shock to do anything but stare; not even tears would fall.

My heart hurt so _fucking_ bad and I couldn't _fucking breathe_.

Even the red faded until it was replaced with something else.

Tears.

Then pure, raw anger filled my entire being.

"…Wait, w-what?" I stuttered, and trust me; Kitty Wilde stuttering is _never, ever_ a good thing.

"Ryder kissed me and—"

"_Don't say it again!" _I screeched. If she said it again… if I heard it again I might've done something terrible. "Just… Just don't…"

I backed away, tearing my hands from her body. I held the sob in until I backed up a few steps before I turned around and ran.

I ran through the double doors. I ran through the near empty hallways. I ran out the school doors.

I ran until I just… couldn't anymore.

I ran and ran and ran and ran until I couldn't feel my legs.

I ran until I was about to collapse.

Turns out, that was pretty damn far. I had run past the Lima Park, which was a good two miles from the school. Then I ran _past that_ a solid three and a half miles away from the park. It was only when I saw a familiar face on the side of the barren street that I actually found it in myself to _stop_ running.

I was sweaty and panting and my hair and clothes were sticking to me uncomfortably. "Hey there," a gravelly voice said from my right as a lone car whizzed by. "Is that who I think it is?" I turned towards him, still trying to catch my breath, and smiled.

"Hey, JoJo," I panted, my hands resting on my hips.

"Ah," he cried enthusiastically. "It is who I thought it was! Hey there, Little W!" JoJo sat on the hard, dirty ground, a beat up fedora resting next to him. He was dirty and smelly and he had sparkling green eyes. "Wait, why're you so sweaty? You're stinking up the whole corner!" I chuckled at his antics. JoJo always had a way of making me smile. Slowly, I made my way over to his side and collapsed.

"Um, let's see… I, um—"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Little W?" His voice was slightly scolding, but it was in a fatherly-type kind of way.

"Um, yeah, but—"I started, but tears quickly clogged my throat at the memory of what Marley told me. My face contorted in pain as my heart mirrored the action.

"Aw, c'mon," JoJo whispered as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Come here, Little W," he tugged me into his wide, and yes, still dirty, chest and I somehow found comfort in his… _odd_ odor.

"She…She…" I choked, and JoJo just pulled me closer to him as my tears finally trickled out. I wrapped a single arm around his stomach, which was surprisingly small considering everything else on him was rather large.

"Hush, Little W," JoJo shushed as another car passed. God, this must look so awkward; a sweaty, high school girl being held by a homeless man.

Eh, fuck it.

"Take it slow, alright? Breathe a little." I sobbed into his shoulder as her hushed and comforted me.

Now, don't judge me just because I ran five some miles just to talk to a homeless guy about my problems. He's actually a really, really good listener. He doesn't judge me or get mad at me for the things I do; nothing. He's the father I never really had. Even when I was acting like the biggest bitch since Quinn Fabray, he still listened to me without being a condescending prick like the rest of the people at school. Therefore, you can't judge me _or_ him, 'cause I wasn't joking about the whole Nair in the shampoo bottle thing.

-0-

Once I had stopped crying and blubbering like a fucking baby, and I finally caught my fucking breath from running so fucking far, I, again, tried telling JoJo about what happened. "She…"another deep breath, "Ryder kissed her and she kissed him back, JoJo." I buried my face into his strangely muscular chest as my throat closed up for the fucking umpteenth time that day.

"Alright, alright, Little W," JoJo muttered softly as he stroked my back slowly; comfortingly. "It's alright, Little W," he soothed in a hushed voice.

"No," I cried into his chest. "It's not fucking 'alright'," I felt his chest jump in surprise. I never cursed in front of JoJo; it wasn't something that was _done_. Still though, tears leaked through my eyes more and more. "What if she breaks up with me for… for _him_?"

"She's not going to leave you for him, Little W," JoJo whispered, pain seeping into his voice. In the beginning of the conversation, it had started out cheery, happy even, but that had slowly faded with the conversation, taking on a depressive sound.

I just looked up at him, into his startling green eyes; they were almost the color of cats' eyes, I swear. A lone tear trickled out of my left eye, but it was only when a mirroring tear came out of JoJo's eye that I untangled myself from him. I swiped at my face quickly, trying to erase the evidence of tears, but to no avail. "I can't give her anything he can, J," I whispered as I turned away from his curious gaze.

"What can you not give her that Ricky can?" JoJo was trying, that was obvious by his replacement of Ryder's name.

"One, it's Ryder, not Ricky," JoJo just smiled widely. "Two, he can hold her, kiss her, _love_ her in public; _marry her, JoJo_!" JoJo's face fell immediately at my blunt declaration. He knew it was true.

"Well, the Supreme Court is listening to two gay marriage cases," JoJo began. "To, you know, see if they can appropriately assess the situation enough to repeal DOMA."

I paused and stared at him with a blank stare. "You know, for a homeless man, you're pretty up-to-date on your cultural affairs," I muttered, my voice still raspy from the tears from the previous hours. JoJo just chuckled as a passerby dropped a few dollars into his tattered fedora. They looked at us with a weird look, but JoJo thanked them anyway.

"I have to be," JoJo began. "If I don't, people wouldn't think I was crazy enough." I chuckled along with him, if only because he made no sense whatsoever, but he made me feel better.

Sometimes, I would swear on almost anything that JoJo Williams was an angel sent down from heaven to cure all the bad in the world. Every time I had a super bad day or was really, really pissed, he would always be my own shoulder to cry on and make me feel better. He made me feel a lot better.

"You're an angel, JoJo Williams," I stated plainly, meaning every word, as I patted his knee. "C'mon," I began. "We have a long walk ahead of us." I jumped up and dragged him along after he gathered his things, though, truth be told, it wasn't much.

"Ooh," JoJo gasped sarcastically. "Am I finally going to see the illustrious home of _the_ _Kitty Williams-Wilde_?" I tilted my head back in plain and open laughter.

He really did like to think of me as his daughter, didn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, how 'bout that? Two chapters in two days. Cool, right?**

**Don't get excited, it probably won't happen again.**

**This is actually the second part of chapter seven. Only because I didn't want to put it with the other one because...**

**Because I don't know. I just didn't.**

**Anyway, enjoy Part Two of Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Five miles and a pit stop at CVS pharmacy to pick up a couple cans of energy drinks (since I could actually drink them now that I was off of the Cheerios) and some candy bars (again, off of the Cheerios) later, JoJo and I walked through the front door of my so-called 'mansion'. I pulled the large door shut and locked it, because fuck if I'll let a creepy ass fucker walk through the front door of my house. JoJo followed me in and quickly plopped down on the expensive, brown leather couch that sat it the living room. I ventured into the sparkling white kitchen to put the energy drinks and candy bars in the stainless steel fridge. "Do you want anything to drink, JoJo?" I called back towards the doorway.

"Water, if you can, Little W," he shouted back with a distracted pitch to his voice.

"Oh, and no Pay-Per-View or porn," I yelled, because, hey, I'd do it too.

I have no shame; cold hard truth.

"C'mon, Little W," JoJo whined before I heard him stomp slightly. A smile graced my lips at his antics. _Such a child_, I thought as I swung open the fridge's door and grabbed a bottle of cold 'spring' water for JoJo.

I strolled into the living room, picking off of my tennis shoes as I walked through the doorway. I walked past the wood coffee table that was made out of some African wood-type shit or something like that. What I _did_ know, was that that coffee table was fucking expensive as fucking shit and JoJo's dirty ass shoes were just sitting there like 'fuck the police'. Or maybe he was just doing it because I never actually corrected his behavior. Well, usually I didn't correct him, but mom would be home in a little while and I really didn't want to have to deal with cleaning off the fucking table. I slapped the side of his boot and muttered a quick "no". I smiled as he pouted and plopped right beside him on the couch. JoJo had settled on watching Criminal Minds; the episode where the dude kidnaps the people, dislocates all of their fucking joints like a weird fucking bitch and makes them fucking marionettes like a fucking weirdo bitch.

A.K.A.: Creepy as fuck television.

JoJo put his boots on the floor as the fucking weirdo bitch on the television showed the fucking midget the girl's fucking dislocated fucking shoulder. JoJo wrapped his muscular arms around his bulky chest in a protective manner before tucking his chins into chest.

"Aw," I teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. He flinched a little bit in fear. "Is big, bad JoJo afraid of a little T.V. show?" He turned slightly to the side and shot me golden-green glare before turning back to the T.V. set again. I laughed gently at JoJo before I risked a glance at the television. JJ was talking and seeing JJ made me think of how much I missed Prentiss.

'Cause face it; JJ and Emily are totally hot together.

Marley and I are hot together too. Wait…

Damn it; JoJo had somehow made me forget about the whole Ryder fiasco. How he managed to do that, I don't know, but I really fucking appreciated it, because not, I was mother fucking pissed off and sad as shit at the same fucking time. How dare he fucking touch what was fucking mine. That had to be some type of fucking vandalism!

"It's only vandalism if it has to do with objects, not people, Little W."

Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Well, she's mine, so he needs to back the fuck off," I pouted angrily. It was totally true; Ryder needed to keep his grubby ass, dirty ass, fat phalanges off of _my _Marley; _my_ Bee.

"Does anybody besides you know that?"

Sometimes, JoJo asked the questions that really, really hit home.

The answer I really, really wanted to believe? Yes, of course other people know that she's mine. She's been mine for months. We're happy and perfect and nothing could ever, _ever_ separate out perfect relationship; nothing.

The real, truthful answer? No, no one knows that she's mine; that she belongs to me and only me. No knows even though we've been officially dating for months. Nobody knows because even though we've been dating for a while now, we know next to nothing about each other. Sure, I know that Marley moans every time I suck on her earlobe or that her inner thighs were more ticklish than anything else. I knew that if I sucked on her neck just right, her whole body would erupt in goose bumps and I could make her come just like that; no messy fingers required, though a well-formed hickey would be a definite. What I'm trying to say her is this: Our relationship… it's purely physical. Sure, there's a little bit of emotional crust that created the layers of our relationship, but nothing really thick or substantially… well, substantial. Our emotional relationship is flawed and cracked and damaged and all of those bad words that are synonymous to 'imperfect'. Anything could ruin our relationship in a millisecond; anything. No, nothing between Marley and I was stable except sex.

That was stable.

"No," was all I muttered, though I knew JoJo had seen everything that had passed through my head.

"Well, don't you think that to keep people away from… from _your_ Marley, that you'd have to educate them on the reason _why_ they have to stay away from her?" JoJo grabbed the remote and clicked the T.V. off before turning to me fully. "Humans have this insane complex to always have a reason for things. Way back when, when the rain fell, the people of the world wouldn't question it; they'd be thankful that the rain fell to water their crops. A little bit later on, people started questioning why the rain fell. They studied and studied and studied until they found out why. Now, no one questions the rain because they already know. But ever since then, people have studied." I looked at him with a confused look. When in the hell had JoJo gone all historian/philosopher on me? "They didn't study rain, no," JoJo continued. "They studied everything else, though. They studied everything from nature to humans to space; everything."

A pause came between us as I tried to comprehend what the hell JoJo just said to me.

"Wait," I began. "What the fuck did you just say?"

JoJo sighed and slid his hands across his face. "Give them a reason to stay the fuck away from Marley."

"Oh, right," I muttered. "Of course, yeah, 'cause people needs reasons, right?"

"Right," JoJo declared.

I nodded my head right as the doorbell rang. My head shot to the large grandfather clock in the far corner of the room and I internally beat myself up. Of course I lost track of time. Of course I would've been in such a rush to get out of the school that I didn't even bother getting my backpack and books.

Of course I knew who was at the door.

Sighing, I trudged to the door and set my forehead against the cool wood in attempt to settle myself down. Needless to say, it didn't work.

To calm my growing curiosity, I risked a glance through the peephole and I swear that my heart stopped.

And then I got pissed.

I tore the door open and put on my best glare.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so.**

**Leave a review, favorite it or follow it, if you want.**

**Oh, and if you guys want, follow me on Twitter at SSThirteenthD or on Instagram at spencerz98.**

**Only if you want, I don't want to force anything because I love you, and I'll go at whatever pace you want.**

**Love you guys,**

**-T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, guys, last chapter. I know, I know, it's only been nine chapters, but I think it's really good. Just saying.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

"Why the fuck are you here?" My fingers clenched the door and doorframe until I was sure my fingernails were dug into the polished wood. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with this bitch today; not right fucking now. Not after everything that had happened with Marley in the auditorium.

I was not in the mother fucking mood.

"Oh, you know, just thought I should stop by." She walked into my house with no fucking invitation whatsoever. "And you might want to calm down with cussing. Good little Christian girls don't curse like that." She waved a teasing finger at me and it took everything not to throw her the fuck out of my house.

She walked over to the living room with a cocky smile and confident gait and I just wanted to trip her to see what would happen. Maybe she'd finally drop the shit ass façade. She smiled at JoJo as she passed him and sat calmly on the couch right beside him like she hadn't just barged the fuck into _my fucking house_. Oh, and she propped her fucking heel-clad feet onto my fucking table.

What the fuck is it with people defiling my expensive furniture?

I mean, fucking seriously.

"Hey, Santana," JoJo chuckled as he turned the T.V. back on. "What's up with you?" He patted her leg, but it wasn't perv-y like it would be if it were anything else.

Like I said: JoJo: father/angel extraordinaire.

Santana just shrugged and smiled. Sighing in resignation, I walked towards the spot near Santana. I walked in front of the television set and when I did, Santana and JoJo both shooed and gestured at me wildly to get out of the way. I glared at them until I was past the set.

I plopped down on the cushion next to Santana roughly. Folding my arms across my chest in blatant attitude and glared at the television, not really seeing anything. I don't think anyone really had the guts to say anything to me anymore; not with the addition of Santana to our group.

And of course Santana wanted to push it; I mean, why not, right?

"So," she began slowly, still looking at the T.V., still sitting with her mother fucking feet on my fucking table. "How are you and Marley doing?" I felt JoJo jump, even through Santana's weight on the couch. I could feel my own body jump and my breath catch uncomfortably. Out of the corner of my eye, I see JoJo tap Santana and shake his head, but I also see Santana's smirk just get wider and wider as my silence progresses. Eventually, I guess Santana gets tired of my awkward silence, so she speaks up _yet_ again. "Not so good, then, huh?"

"Why do you care, Santana?" I snapped, already tired of her shitty ass bullshit. Then a thought struck me. "Wait, _me and Marley_? Who the hell told you we were an '_and_'?"

"Who do you _think_ told me?" she scoffed. "Who tells me _everything_ that happens at McKinley?"

_Brittany, of course_, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Who do you think told me about what happened in the hallway a month or two ago?"

I froze.

Damn it, Brittany; you said you wouldn't tell!

"Wait," JoJo interjected, and I finally remembered that he was still here. "What happened in the hallway?"

"Nothing—"

"Brittany caught Kitty here humping Marley's hand," Santana exclaimed with a snarky tone. I felt my cheeks set aflame with embarrassment—not shame; of course not shame—and I fidgeted uncomfortably as JoJo set his gaze on me.

"Um…Kitty," JoJo started just as the doorbell rang yet again. Everyone looked towards my door, me included.

The doorbell rang again.

And it rang again.

And again.

Seriously, you ring it once and if I heard it, I'll answer, if I don't hear it, I won't fucking answer.

People need to fucking learn.

"Are you gonna answer that," Santana asked. "Or am I gonna have to do it?"

I stood up quickly and made my way to the door. I looked through the peephole and all the air left my body at once. Tearing my gaze away from the person at my door, I set my forehead against the cool wood and took a deep breath.

"C'mon, Santana," I heard JoJo whisper from the living room. "Let's go upstairs and ransack Little W's room." I heard the sadness masked with a smile and Santana's hum of approval. Their footsteps filled the house as they ran upstairs. And another breath left me at what was to come.

And what my room would look like after the children were done with it.

My hand gripped the door handle and its cool metal almost calmed me down enough to twist it open. That was until I looked through the peephole again. Until I saw the tear streaks down Marley's beautiful face. I felt my hand start to shake almost violently and my breathing get heavier.

She rang the doorbell again.

"Damn it, Bee," I whispered as I twisted the doorknob and slowly drew the door open.

She was holding my backpack and my books in her arms, along with my cell phone that I hadn't even realized I dropped. Her face was red and blotchy with tears and her eyes looked bloodshot. She looked into my eyes and a sob tore through her mouth before she dropped her gaze to the ground. Her shoulders shook slightly and I almost started crying again; _almost_.

"Come in," I whispered as I moved aside to let her in. I grabbed my stuff from her hands and placed them on the first step on the staircase. She just stood there and watched me as I made my way to the couch and slowly sat down. "Come on," I patted the cushion next to me softly. "Sit."

She sluggishly made way to the couch and sat down with her head pointed towards the ground. Marley took a shaky breath and looked at the television, which just so happened to still be on. "Can we talk?" She looked at my with her large, grey eyes. They were teary and held little speckles of white and dark gray. I could tell she'd been crying for a really long time now.

It hurt me.

It was _physically_ painful to see her sad.

"Sure," my voice cracked, even though it was a whisper. I grabbed the remote, quickly turned off the T.V. and swiftly put the remote down.

Marley didn't need to see me shake.

It'd only make her sadder.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I couldn't look at her; it was impossible. I'd start to cry and I've been crying all day and it would make Marley sad and—

"I don't like Ryder." Her voice… it was so thick and sad and it made me want to cry all over again. I had to stay strong, though, if I didn't, we'd both be sobbing messes and then JoJo and Santana would come down and think we'd lost our minds.

Hell, maybe we did lose our minds.

"I don't like Ryder either," I stated monotonously. "The difference is I don't kiss him."

I knew it was rude and really, really unnecessary, but I got really, really attitudinal when I was sad. It was my only defense; it's not my fault.

But I knew all of it was my fault when Marley put her head in her hands and sobbed a little bit more. "I'm sorry, Marley," she cried out a little before I realized what I did.

I said '_Marley_', not '_Bee' _or '_Little Bee_'.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"We were doing well, weren't we?" she asked slowly, her voice still thick with tears and sadness. "It wasn't fake, right?"

What?

"Where are you going with this, Bee?" What did she mean by 'were' and 'was'?

"But it seems like it's really shallow, don't you think?" She let out a humorless laugh and ran her hands through her light brown hair. She was almost folded up in two. Then she leaned back quickly and I didn't see tears.

I didn't see Marley.

I don't know who I was looking at, but Marley wasn't that self-depreciating.

"Are you saying we should break up?" I asked. It was so unfair; how she was smiling and chuckling at all of this and I felt like I was dying. "Are you telling me we're over?"

"We have nothing between us, Kitty!" Marley stood up so fast she was blurry, and I followed right behind her.

"We have everything between us," I muttered softly. I mean, we did, didn't we?

"Name one thing that isn't sex," she whispered. "Please," she begged.

"I-I-I…" I couldn't come up with anything. "I held you after that appointment with your psychiatrist. The one where he told you that it was mental, too, not just physical."

Her face broke a little before she gained control again. "A friend can do that."

"That what a relationship _is, _Marley!" I screeched. It was true, though, you can't deny it. "It's being a friend who does a little bit more! It's being someone's _best_ friend."

Her whole aura changed completely and I could _see_ her deflate. "Is that what we are? Are we best friends?"

"I don't know," I ran my hands through my hair and looked at the ground. Were we friends?

Are we lying to ourselves and each other?

"I don't think we are," I mumbled as I fell into my couch, needing something to support me. "I think Unique is more your friend than I am."

"So this _is_ a break up," Bee whispered as she sat down beside me.

"We need more… more sustenance, I think, Bee," I said slowly, hesitantly, not wanting to say it at all.

It had to be done, though. We needed something more than our physical relationship for it to thrive.

This was necessary for us to survive… even it meant us being apart for a little while.

I watched as she nodded her head. I held my tears inside as we hugged and had a final kiss goodbye. I held her hand as I drove her home, because she apparently drove my own car to my house and she lived pretty far away. I bit my lip when she started to cry in my passenger seat for about twenty minutes after we actually arrived at her house. I kissed her tears away when she begged for forgiveness from what happened earlier today. I hugged her awkwardly across the center console when she pleaded for me to take it back; to say we could be together. I helped her out of the car when her legs almost gave out from all the tears she'd cried today. I walked her to her door and gave her another kiss. I moved the hair out of her face and set my forehead against hers after taking a deep breath. I shook as her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me close for yet another hug.

I watched her walk into her house before I drove to my own. I pushed the door open gently. My mom, for some reason, still wasn't home, but JoJo and Santana were and as I lethargically made my way to the couch on which they both sat, the tears finally started to fall. Santana, having the heart to at least _care_ that I was crying, quickly stood and pulled me into a hug before I collapsed. Santana basically dragged me into the living room and onto the couch as I cried and wept and sobbed out my heartache and pain. I barely felt JoJo's hands rub my back and make hushing noises towards me like he did earlier. I barely heard Santana whispering things in my ear as I was swallowed by tears.

Marley and I… there's nothing.

Nothing except what happened next.

* * *

**So? Was it good? Worth it?**

**Anywho...**

**I'm going to write a sequel soon, so keep your ears open, alright? I imagine it'll be up in the next month at most, the next week at least. Don't worry, no three-week hiatus like last time, I promise.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**I love you guys lots and forever,**

**-T**


End file.
